Jackson and Rocki
by mrk1023
Summary: This is my story about Jackson and Rocki (my favorite ship!) in Fuller House. Disclaimer: this is rated M for sexual content/explicit language.
1. Chapter 1: Sleepover

_I know they fight with each other but I think they could make a cute couple. They met in summer school so the idea is that they're doing homework together and Rocki has to sleep over. This chapter is based on S3 E7: Say Yes to the Dress._

Jackson and Rocki were studying for their history exam in his room, when Max came in for bed. DJ, Stephanie, and Kimmy followed behind him to kiss him goodnight. Rocki's mom Gia called Stephanie to ask if Rocki could spend the night, since she couldn't come back to pick her up.

Ramona took Rocki into her room and let her borrow some of her pajamas to wear, and Jackson came in. Ramona left so they could finish their work.

"Hey," Jackson said as he walked in. He looked at her in Ramona's pink pajamas and laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You look cute in those pajamas" he answered.

"Cute? You really think so?" Rocki blushed.

Jackson sat next to her on Ramona's bed. He nodded and said, "Yeah, but I think you always look cute." Then he slightly blushed.

She smiled and said, "Aww, Jackson! Don't tell anyone this, but I think you're cute too."

"Thanks!" He paused for a few seconds before he said, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Why do you try to act tough? You're really nice around me but at school youre different."

"Well I'm different with you because I like you. But if I make other people think I'm mean then no one can hurt me."

He held her hand and said, "I'll never hurt you."

She looked into his eyes and said, "I trust you."

He glanced down at her lips before slowly leaning in to kiss her. Their eyes closed and they pulled away after a moment.

"Wow" she breathed out.

"I like you too, Rocki" he told her.

Rocki put her hand on Jackson's neck, then leaned in to kiss him. This time was longer, and they continued moving their lips together. Jackson put his hand on her waist as he gently layed them both down on the bed. She wrapped her leg around him.

He pulled away from her and asked, "Is this okay?"

"Yes, definitely" she replied, then kissed him again. He moved the bottom of her shirt up so he could feel her skin. She lifted her shirt over her head and he saw the pink bra she was wearing. He swallowed as his eyes widened.

She kissed him passionately and took his shirt off. He started kissing her neck and she softly moaned. He moved his hands around her back and undid her bra. She took her straps off and he immediately began sucking her nipple, while squeezing the other.

She flipped them over so she was straddling him and rubbed his chest. He felt himself getting hard just as she grinded herself against him. He groaned as she started unbuckling his pants. His erection popped up and she stroked it slowly. He closed his eyes and let out another groan. She put her lips around the tip of his dick and sucked it. She did this for a couple minutes, then he ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her up to him. He kissed her and said, "I want you to feel good too."

She took her pants off and he saw she was wearing matching pink panties. He pulled them off of her and put his hands on her ass. He moved her so her legs were on either side of his head. He licked her clit and she instantly moaned. He kept sucking and licking her wet folds until she couldn't take it anymore and let out a loud moan as she came.

"That was amazing" she breathed out. "Now it's your turn." She smiled and then moved down to put her mouth on his dick again. It took a couple of minutes until he was about to climax. "I'm gonna come" he said, then she stroked him faster. A couple seconds later he moaned one more time and released himself.

He wiped his cum off of her chest and kissed her for a few moments.

"That was amazing." He told her. She smiled and layed her head on his chest. He held her hand and said, "I'm glad you're sleeping over. It gives me another excuse to hang out with you."

"Not only do I get to go to summer school with you, but now we'll have a whole night to hang out." She said excitedly.

"Rocki, do you want to be my girlfriend? That way we can hang out as much as we want!"

"I would love to, Jackson." She kissed him again then pulled away and said, "Maybe we should get dressed. Ramona will probably be coming to bed soon."

"You're right. I'll go get ready for bed too. See you in the morning!" He kissed her goodnight and put his clothes back on before leaving.

Rocki put Ramona's pajamas back on and Ramona came in a couple seconds later with a sleeping bag for her.

"Hi Ramona, thanks for letting me sleep in here!"

"No problem! I'm pretty tired so is it okay if I turn the light out now?"

"Yeah that's okay, I'm exhausted! Goodnight"

"Night Rocki" she responded.

Rocki smiled to herself and quickly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_This takes place in September, so school has started and Jackson and Rocki have been dating for around a month._

Rocki was in Jackson's room doing homework after school. She looked over at him from his desk. He was sitting on his bed.

"I'm bored." She said.

"Already? We've only been doing work for 10 minutes!" He looked up from his homework. She stood up and walked over to the bed.

"Yeah but wouldn't you rather do something more _fun?"_ She asked and sat close to him. She started rubbing his leg and moved her face inches away from his.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked.

She leaned in and kissed him. He did not hesitate to kiss her back. She licked his bottom lip to deepen the kiss, when he pulled away and said, "Rocki, wait. My mom is gonna be home from work soon. And Max and Ramona are downstairs."

"So? We're alone now…" she tempted him.

Jackson couldn't resist closing the gap between them. He kissed her passionately, and their mouths moved together. She layed back on his bed and pulled him on top of her. He began kissing her neck and sucked above her collarbone for a few moments before gently kissing it. She breathed out, "I want you."

She practically ripped his shirt off and he started to take hers off. She stopped him and said "Allow me," then pulled her shirt over her head to reveal her black push-up bra. "Damn. You are so beautiful." He told her. She smiled and said, "Thanks, handsome" before kissing him again. His erection pushed against her thigh and she reached down to rub it with one hand while running her fingers through his hair.

He unbuckled his belt then pulled his pants and boxers off while she stripped down to her panties. She was wearing a lace black thong that he thought looked so sexy. "Wow Rocki" was all he could say.

He pulled down her thong and licked her clit. She started to breathe faster, quietly moaning in pleasure. "Oh Jackson, you're so good at that" she whispered. She pulled his face up to hers and kissed him hard. She wrapped her leg around him and grinded herself against his dick. "I want to have sex with you." She told him.

His eyes widened and he asked, "Are you sure?" He wanted to take things to the next level with his girlfriend but didn't want to pressure her.

"Yes. Are you?" She hoped that he felt the same way she did.

"Hell yeah" he responded. He got up to get a condom from the bathroom, then put it on and made sure she was ready. She nodded and bit her lip as he pushed himself inside of her. They both let out a breath as he sped up.

He moved in and out of her at a steady pace for a few minutes. He squeezed her boob, rubbed her clit, kissed her neck, and did everything he could to make her feel good.

"Don't stop, Jackson I'm so close" she told him between moans.

He thrusted into her a few more times before he felt her walls tighten around him. That led him to his climax, and he moaned her name as he came.

He pulled out of her and layed down beside her. They held hands and tried to catch their breaths. "That was really great" she said as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I definitely agree." He replied, then kissed her forehead.

"We should do that again some time" she smiled.

"I would love to." He smiled back at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson and Rocki have been dating for 3 months. They have had sex a few times, but they don't get the opportunity very often since Jackson's house is always so busy.

One afternoon they were doing homework in his room after school. Rocki was working at his desk and Jackson was sitting on his bed. "Hey, what time will your mom be home?" She asked.

"She told me she's gonna be working late so probably not until 6" Jackson replied.

"So we have 2 hours alone?" Rocki stood up and started walking towards him slowly.

He nodded as she took her shirt off. She was wearing a pink bra that pushed her boobs up. His eyebrows shot up as she sat on his lap with her legs on either side of him. She kissed him passionately and pushed him down on his bed, so she was laying on top of him.

He squeezed her ass gently and she moaned into his mouth. She unzipped her jeans and pulled them off to reveal a matching pink thong.  
He quickly took his shirt and pants off while she took off her panties. He leaned over to his nightstand and got a condom out of the drawer. She took off his boxers and he put the condom on.

She lowered herself onto his hard cock and slowly moved up and down. They both moaned loudly. Her hands were on his chest and his were on her hips. Rocki leaned down so their chests were touching and he continued thrusting into her. He squeezed her nipple while she rubbed her clit.

"God Jackson, I'm close!" she panted.

"I wanna make you come" he whispered in her ear, turning her on even more.

She moaned and came a few seconds later. He had his orgasm right after hers.

She laid next to him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"That was amazing Rocki." He said to her out of breath.

"Jackson…" she paused.

He looked down at her. "What is it?"

"I love you." She told him.

He smiled and said, "I love you so much."

They laid in his bed together for a while.


	4. Chapter 4: Makeout Party

Warning: rated M for sexual content & explicit language.

I've gotten requests to continue this story, so to the people who left reviews saying that "this is disgusting" or "they're too young", you don't have to read my story or leave negative reviews. If anyone is uncomfortable with how I'm writing this relationship between Jackson and Rocki, you can pretend they're older like 17 or 18. This chapter is based off of the previous chapters I've written.

* * *

 _Thursday; Rocki and Jackson are doing homework in his room after school_

"Hey, what are you doing tomorrow after school?" Rocki asked Jackson.

Jackson replied, "Probably nothing. Do you want to do something together?"

"Well my mom said she's gonna be out of town until Monday. I was wondering if you wanna come over to my house and hang out?"

"Sure, that sounds good!"

 _Friday at school_

"So what's the plan for tonight? I told my mom you invited me over to do homework." Jackson asked Rocki when they were standing at his locker before class.

 _Rocki_ : "Well, have you ever been to a makeout party?"

 _Jackson_ : "No, have you?"

 _Rocki_ : "I haven't either, my mom told me she had one when she was in high school."

 _Jackson_ : "Oh yeah, my Aunt Stephanie said she's been to some parties like that"

 _Rocki_ : "So I'm gonna ask some other people if they wanna come. We can invite Mankowski, Ramona... who else?"

 _Jackson_ : "Maybe some of the popular girls and the kids on the dance team?"

 _Rocki_ : "Good idea!" The bell rang. "Alright I'll see you later Jackson"

 _Jackson_ : "Bye Rocki!"

 _Later that day, at Rocki's house_

Jackson got to Rocki's house at 8 like they planned and there were already some other people there. Once everyone who was invited showed up, she turned the lights down low and told everyone to find someone to make out with. Rocki put some music on the speakers to set the mood, then sat on the couch next to Jackson. The other couples were Mankowski and Sienna (the most popular girl in their grade), Ramona and Chad (captain of the dance team), and everyone else paired up. All of the couples sat in different spots around the living room and started kissing.

Rocki and Jackson had a lot of experience kissing each other, they have been dating for almost 6 months by now, so they were comfortable making out even with everyone around them. He rubbed her back and she ran her fingers through his hair. She pulled on the collar of his shirt as she deepened the kiss. When they pulled away to take a breath, she whispered in his ear, "follow me" then stood up and took his hand.

Rocki led Jackson to her bedroom and he sat on her bed and looked around. It was his first time in her room since they usually hang out at his house. "Your room is nice, I didn't expect it to be so bright." Everything was white or gold, which is so different from how she dresses, mostly black clothes and dark makeup. Rocki said "shh" and put a finger to his lips. "I want you."

Jackson grinned and she sat on his lap. She pulled her top off to reveal her black lace bra then unbuttoned his shirt. Now that they were both shirtless they continued making out and she gently pushed him down to lay on top of him. She kissed his neck and gave him a hickey before sitting up to take off her pants. She was wearing purple lace boyshorts and he said "you're so sexy" then flipped themselves over so he was on top. He left a hickey above her boobs while lightly squeezing them. She let out a soft moan that turned him on. He reached behind her to unhook her bra and then she unbuckled his pants as they kept kissing.

"I brought this just in case we needed it" he said as he took a condom out of his pocket and she smiled. "I'm glad you did" she replied. He took off his jeans and she could see his erection in his boxers. He leaned down and kissed from her boobs to her stomach to her inner thighs and pulled down her panties.

"I can't believe we're doing this with everyone downstairs" Rocki said with a giggle.

"Do you want to stop?" He looked up at her, hoping she didn't want to. "Absolutely not" she replied.

He licked her clit a few times while she moaned quietly. He pushed one finger inside of her and slowly pumped in and out. His dick got even harder as he pleasured Rocki. She felt herself getting closer and closer to her orgasm, but he stopped before she could. He quickly took off his underwear and put the condom on.

He interlocked his fingers with hers before pushing into her. She wrapped her leg around him and they both moaned at the same time. He continued moving in and out of her and after a few minutes they felt their climaxes coming. She pulled his head down to her lips and kissed him so she wouldn't moan too loud when she came. Her walls tightened around him as he released himself.

He rolled over next to her and they both breathed heavily for a couple seconds. She kissed his cheek and got up to get dressed.

"We should go back downstairs to the party" Rocki told him.

"Do you think they're all still making out? It's been like half an hour" he said as he put his shirt and pants back on.

Rocki laughed and said, "let's go see."

They walked downstairs holding hands and noticed that most people were still kissing.

Rocki turned down the music and announced, "Alright guys, it's time to go home. Hope you all enjoyed the party!"

Jackson turned the lights back on which made everyone stop kissing and snap out of their daze. Rocki opened the door as people started getting ready to leave. Once everyone was gone and it was just the two of them left, Rocki asked him "Do you want to sleep over?"

"That would be great" he smiled before kissing her.


	5. Chapter 5

(The first part of this chapter is more of a story line that I came up with instead of how my previous chapters have been pretty much describing Rocki and Jackson having sex. Also I'm sorry that it's taken me a while to update this story.)

Chapter 5  
Ever since the makeout party, Jackson and Rocki's relationship was better than ever. They hung out at each other's houses everyday after school and went on dates on the weekends. Jackson was surprised when his mom let him sleep over at her house. Even though she supports their relationship, she doesn't usually want him sleeping over at Rocki's house. But one night they were still doing homework at 9 so Jackson called DJ to ask if her could sleep over.

"Hey mom, I'm just calling to ask if it's okay if I sleep over at Rocki's house? We're still doing homework and it's already 9 so I figured it would be easier if you didn't have to come pick me up tonight" Jackson explained to his mom on the phone.

"Sure Jackson that's fine. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Love you sweetie, be safe" DJ was too tired to drive to Rocki's house to pick him up.

"Thanks mom! Love you" Jackson hung up the phone.

Rocki and Jackson were in her room and she smiled when she heard that he could sleep over. They finished up their homework and then layed in her bed.

"So Jackson, there's something I want to talk to you about." Suddenly Rocki felt a little nervous, which doesn't happen very often.

"Whats up?" Jackson had never seen Rocki acting this way before.

Rocki took a deep breath and said, "Well we've been dating for a while and I've talked to my mom about this because she knows that we have sex. She asked me about it when she saw a condom wrapper in the trash."

"Yeah… my mom did the same thing." They both chuckled a little.

"So we started talking about birth control, and she thinks it would be a good idea if I went on the pill. What do you think about that?"

Jackson thought for a couple seconds before he decided what to say then he reached over and held her hand. "Well I think it's your choice more than it is mine. If you want to start the pill I wouldn't mind. We wouldn't have to use condoms anymore."

Rocki nodded then said, "My mom said she can take me to the doctor to talk about getting a prescription. I feel like now is a good time since we've been together for 7 months and I want us to, you know… stay together?"

"Of course, I want that too!" They smiled at each other and Rocki said, "Okay, I'll tell my mom I decided I want to go on the pill." Then after a moment she said, "But until then, we still need to use condoms."

Jackson nodded and said "Right."

"Well we finished our homework, so…" Rocki moved her face closer to his.

Jackson knew what she was hinting at, so he leaned in and kissed his girlfriend passionately. They made out for a minute or two before Rocki sat up and took her top off. She was wearing a lacy red bralette that Jackson bought her as a birthday present. Jackson immediately pressed his lips to her neck and started sucking above her collarbone. She pulled his shirt over his head and then took off her pants. She was wearing cheeky red panties, which he bought her as well. He was getting hard, so he undid his belt and took off his pants. Rocki leaned over to her nightstand and got a condom out of the drawer.

Jackson asked, "Hey can we try something a little different?"

"Like what?"

"Sit on my face?"

Rocki pulled off her underwear and straddled Jackson's head so her thighs were on either side of his face. She leaned forward and took off his underwear too, so they could both give each other head. She wrapped her lips around his dick and then moved her head up and down. He grabbed her ass and spread her cheeks out and licked her clit for a moment, then put two fingers in her pussy. He pumped his fingers in and out while continuing to suck on her clit. She moaned while his dick was in her mouth, so he groaned and started thrusting his hips upward.

They stayed in this position for a couple minutes, pleasing each other at the same time, then Rocki suddenly stopped sucking Jackson and said "I'm about to come" so he fastened his lips on her clit and didn't stop fingering her until he felt her tighten around his fingers. She moaned loudly as she had her orgasm and then moved so she was sitting next to him. She rubbed his cock and licked the top, which felt so good he grabbed onto the sheets of her bed. "Rocki, you're gonna make me come" he moaned. She gave him a hand job for just a few seconds and then he came on her chest.

They were both out of breath so they just sat for a minute breathing heavily. Then she got a towel from her bathroom and wiped off her boobs and the sweat from her face. He pushed her down on the bed and kissed her. He held her hand and said "I love you babe." She smiled and said "I love you too baby!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated this story since March because I've been busy with college. But now that I'm on break I had time to write another chapter. I haven't finished watching season 4 of Fuller House yet, but this is based on my earlier chapters. I hope you enjoy!_ _ **(Rated M for sexual content)**_

Jackson and Rocki have been dating for a year, and for their anniversary he bought her a promise ring. They are at a restaurant to celebrate their 1 year together.

After they finish eating dinner, Jackson says "So Rocki, I know we're only 17, but I want to be with you forever. I got you a promise ring to show you how much I care about you." He takes the ring box out of his pocket and opens the box to show her.

"Oh my gosh Jackson, it's beautiful!" Rocki exclaims. He puts it on her left ring finger. "I love you so much" she says, with tears in her eyes.

"I love you more" Jackson tells her. "I was hoping we could continue celebrating at my house tonight, if you want to come over?"

"Yes, that would be perfect" she smiles.

Jackson and Rocki walk into his room and he closes the door behind them. She immediately kisses him and pushes him against the door. He holds her tightly pressed to his body and gently squeezes her butt. Then he lifts her up and she wraps her legs around him as he walks over to his bed and lays her down. She pulls him down to her as he lays down on top of her.

He softly kisses her neck and leaves a few hickeys. She takes her dress off and tosses it on the floor, then he unclasps her bra and squeezes her boobs. She lets out a moan while he licks and sucks on her nipples. He kisses his way down to her belly button, then she lifts her butt up so he can take off her underwear. She pulls his shirt off while he slides his pants and underwear down.

He turns her over so she is laying on her stomach with her legs hanging off the bed, and he stands behind her and in between her legs. He massages her butt cheeks and she whines, "I need you, babe. Get in me now." He rubs his hard penis up and down her folds and says, "Oh baby you're so wet for me" then pushes himself inside her. They both moan and he keeps thrusting in and out of her vagina. She rubs her clit with two fingers and he holds her hips as they move their bodies together and apart.

"Oh yeah I'm so close" she moans and he speeds up, until she feels her muscles tighten around him and she reaches her high. He thrusts three more times and releases himself. He pulls out and some of his cum drips out of her and some squirts onto her lower back. He grabs a towel from his closet and wipes it off, then they get in his bed together and pull the comforter over them.

She kisses his cheek and says "You're the love of my life, Jackson Fuller." He kisses her forehead and says "You're my everything, Rocki Mahan."

 _(I know her full name is Roxanne, but I thought that would seem weird if Jackson called her that.) So that's the chapter, I hope you liked it. Leave a review telling me what you thought and if you have any requests for how you want me to continue this story! I'm not sure when I will post another chapter, so I hope you have a happy new year!_


End file.
